Changed (Sasori love story)
by Notperfectbut
Summary: I used to sit beside him. I used to look at him. I used to... Whatever you think of him, how scary or powerful he is, he is just the one that sat next to me in the lessons, and will always be.
1. Chapter 1

I have loved the character Sasori so much, but bad that he died so easily in the episodes. Therefore I decided to continue writing from where he died...

This is just the prologue, so I decided to make it short.

Enjoy! :)

I hurried. I ran as fast I could through the woods. He must be here, somewhere! I know he is, he must be! I looked around. No sign of anything. Running through the forest...

What a wonderful moonshine. Full moon?

There! The river, the place. Those puppets...

I slowly searched for him. Where was he? Hundreds of dolls... None of them. Suddenly I saw it, there he was...

( Sasori's POV)

Suddenly I somehow got back. Wasn't I killed? Granny Chiyo... Sakura? Right? I looked around, walls. So I am in the middle of a room on a... Operation bed?

I sat up rubbing my neck, feeling that it was kind of out of state and didn't work very well and suddenly noticed a girl standing in front of the bed, her back facing me. The long, blonde hair that went down to her knees, her peaceful, white long sleeved dress.

"So you're awake?"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?"

(...)

There was something known about her, as if I've met her somewhere. Somehow.

"You really don't remember me Sasori? Or may I call you Sori?"

I suddenly froze, it was her. How could it be? It was not possible... No, she was dead. This is impossible. This is a dream!

She turned around and looked straight into my eyes. I was wrong. It was her. Her face, her eyes, her hair...

Well, like it?

May be a bit confusing, but decided to start this way because I thought it might be a bit cool.

Vote and comment please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...Flashback...

A blonde girl stood with her back against a tree. She looked so afraid.

In front of her stood a figure. He had a black hood that covered all of his face and the piece of clothing that covered all of him was in the colour of black, with red clouds on it.

The figure stepped closer, the girl backed. She was out of chakra, she was tired. She had cuts in her arms, several of them. They had stopped bleeding, because she had healed them herself. She was a very skilled medical ninja, but that wouldn't help her in her case, in this state.

Everything had ended now. She felt her back against the tree. She barely had the strength to move. All she wished now was to know who this person was, this ninja, this shadow. The wind moaned. Her hair was blown into her face. It was like an octopus.

Then it happened. The hood was blown so hard that the hood fell and his face was shown. Red, short, spiky hair. Brown, calming eyes. How could it be?

He stabbed the girl with a kunai straight into her heart. She could feel her blood pumping, streaming out from where the kunai stabbed her. She could feel her pulse weaken. She could feel the world blurring. Her body was out of control, she fell on her knees, then leaned her whole body against the tree...

So that's it, a blur from the past. Like it?

I still have not got a name for the girl. Please comment if you have got any ideas! :)

And please vote!


	3. Chapter 3

**A really BIG THANK YOU to: **

**MaskedBeauty09 who commented & followed!**

**Deidara'sgal10 who favorite and also followed!**

**Really, thank you! There4, new upd8!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gone**

-Mizuki's POV-

I turned around and felt that my eyes were wet. A tear rolled down from my eye, gliding down my cheek.

"I never forgot you," I said as another drip of tear was making its way from my eyes down to my chin.

"Feelings are weak," he said.

I looked straight into his eyes. His eyes, still that brown, still so unbelievable calm, still so emotionless. He hasn't changed a bit. His sound, his hair, his eyes, the way he talked.

He stood up and went pass me, gone out the big, metal, doorframe while I stood still. I couldn't move. I let out a silent hulk as I bent my head and let my emotions stream out.

After I got a bit better I went out the doorframe and walked through the long corridor. then I turned left into a room. I entered the code. There it was, the tracker.

"I'm sorry," I said silently, mostly to myself as I turned it on.

As I fixed him and healed him I put a tracker on him, a GPS. I didn't want to, but I had to. I wanted to know where he was going. I knew that he would go after he awakened. Therefore I just had to put a GPS on him.

I've lost him once, I didn't want to loose him again after over twenty years of trying to find him, when I've finally seen him. I couldn't just let him go and forget everything.

* * *

**Again,**

**FVC (Fan, Vote & Comment) 4 more!**

_-NPB_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Akatsuki**

-Mizuki's POV-

So that's why I never found him, even though I tried so hard. Through all these years he have been hiding with the Akatsuki. They have hidden in the Hidden Village of Cloud, in a volcano. That explains it all.

As I saw the light on the screen enter a volcano, I turned the tracker off. I was going to the volcano, I was going to meet the Akatsuki.

-Sasori's POV-

How stupid could she be? Saving me? And after all, why did she want to do that? She never got rid of that feeling, did she? Well, I don't have any feelings for her and I never had. Feelings are weak.

I just went back to the Akatsuki after I woke up. What else? Shall I just stay with her? Guess girls do these meaning less things, and besides, she isn't a girl any longer. So I went straight pass her and went out.

Now I was in my room fixing myself a new puppet body. My left cheek has cracked and my different parts weren't working well any longer. Just as I was about to put the last finger on the puppet a sudden sound of an explosion spread across the whole volcano. What was that?

It seemed like it wasn't Deidara. When I went out of my room, Deidara stood in the hallway, very expressed. Well, that brat. He has already made enough trouble.

In the main hall all the Akatsuki members were, standing and staring. There was a big whole in the wall where the entrance

was. When the smoke drift away I saw it, that idiot. She has been following me.

-Mizuki's POV-

As the smoke drifted away I saw it, the Akatsuki. My eyes scanned through them, and stopped as I saw him standing at the end, Sasori.

"I want to join the Akatsuki," I said as I took a step forward.

"And who are you?" asked a blonde guy with his spiky hair in a ponytail.

"The Akatsuki is not for little, weak girls," said another person.

"I would recommend you to go home."

"But since you're already here..." one of them said with a grin.

"We can't let you go just as easy as you came."

The blond guy stepped forward. I didn't really plan to have a battle, but luckily I had my puppets with me.

Another explosion. That was close, but only close. Didn't touch me!

My puppet shot lots of poisonous needles. Small, quick. Well, the blond guy got away, but what he didn't know was that my clone poisoned another on his team, a shark-looking guy. He immediately fell. Success!

"Well, now as he is down...Need me?"

They looked at each others. Sasori was not interested. Of course not, he teaches me all this. Back then.

A person with orange hair, that after all my knowledge may be Pain, answered.

"Yes, you may join the Akatsuki."

Victory! I looked at Sasori. Neutral. Not happy, not sad. Not angry.


	5. Chapter 5- Quit

**Chapter 5**

**Quit**

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Mizuki's POV

I was teamed up with Sasori and Deidara, the blonde who threw lots of bombs at me. I still cannot believe it, the truth that I have finally found him. Sasori. The person I've been searching for all those years. Finally.

The only problem now is that Sasori is always in Hiruko, that puppet of his. It looked both scary and grumpy. He hasn't talked to me for a whole day, I don't understand.

Our team got a mission to get the "Scroll of Red Secrets" from The Hidden Rose Village. All we know is that it's somewhere in the main tower of the village, nothing more. I really wonder how we are going to find such a scroll. After what I remember, The Hidden Rose Village is a poor village without any armies or ninjas, just a peaceful place, and now, we are going to ruin it.

"Mizuki, un?"

Deidara dragged me out from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You know Sasori-danna, hm?"

That was a surprise, he could see that I knew Sasori? As he said 'Sasori' some flashbacks attacked my head. Replaying scenes.

...Flashback...

"Team nine: Sasori, Mizuki and Cornelia."

I glanced at that red-haired boy. So he is going to be in the same team as me? I wonder how it will work out...

"Mizuki?"

"Em...Yes?"

"You haven't answered yet, un."

"What...?"

"You know danna before you joined us, right?"

"Well...Kind of?"

Deidara looked at me, kind of not understanding at the same time as he understood. I wonder how he knew that I have met Sasori before. No, I don't know about Sasori, I knew.

"Be quiet, brat. We are soon there," Sasori said irritated.

He was like that, always.

Soon we used transformation Jutsu. I transformed into a brunette...Actually, I turned into Cornelia. Now as I think over it, it really was my fault. I should never have done that. Now that she's gone, no one even noticed. Life continued onwards without her. Nobody cared.

That was maybe why she cared that much for Sasori, and I didn't understand at that time. I wish I did, because, after I got it my way, I regretted. Everything.

We went to the library easily, without anyone stopping us. They wouldn't be able to stop us either, even though they knew that we were the Akatsuki, because they had no army. All they could do was watch us.

We went trough the little library, finding everything else but the scroll. At the end, as you can guess, Sasori got impatient and went to the library lady to ask her.

"Do you know where the 'Scroll of Red Secrets' is? " He asked in a bored tone. He might have transformed into another look, but his attitude, no change.

What happened next was...Surprising.

The old lady grabbed his arm and then yelled at him.

"The Akatsuki! They are here! Run! Ru-"

But before she could finish, Sasori had already sent a senbon through her skin. Soon, she was shaking and fell onto the ground.

All I could do was think pity of the old lady. She looked like she was in her seventies, her hair short and all white. Her skin was wrinkled, but she was a life. Wasted easily also, shouting aloud and ending this easily. I feel pity for her.

Normally, I would have felt very sorry for her, but somehow I didn't. Instead, I felt that she was stupid, wasting her life like this.

I lied. I did really feel sorry for her. My heart was like pierced with a needle. It hurt, and my eyes burnt. It was just too painful watching such a poor, old lady laying there lifeless, trying to save people, betting on last seconds of her life. Still I tried to remind me that I was now evil, I was a member of Akatsuki, I was powerful and a Missing nin, who knows?

The lucky thing was that the library door was closed. We continued searching around through the whole library. Then we saw a door behind the disk the lady once stood in. The three of us opened the door and there was stairs leading up to second floor.

Second floor was no library. It was a home, the place where an ordinary family could leave their daily life. We went all different directions, searching in the different rooms and places in hope of finding the scroll.

I was going through some random drawers finding different things. Worthless things. No scrolls.

In the last drawer, I saw a drawing. The drawing of a happy family with a tall man, a little girl and a happy mother, all together, hand in hand, standing on the grassy field under the sun. That looked so alike what he used to draw when he was smaller. I still remember that.

Then suddenly I heard careful footsteps behind me, however they were as loud as an elephant walking to me. I continued looking through the drawer until the footsteps came closer. And closer...

Then suddenly I turned around and grabbed the wrist of the sneaky person behind me, that surely wanted to kill me. What surprised me was that it was a little girl. She had tears streaming down her eyes and all over her face.

Even though, she held a knife in her hand, shaking uncontrollably. No doubt that she was going to kill me, that's for sure, but I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to. She would have hid, or ran away or anything if she could, but she couldn't anymore. She had to jump out and try, because that's her last chance.

And now, she was hopeless.

"What are you doing?"

I looked behind the girl and saw Sasori standing in the doorframe, getting inpatient I guess.

"Nothing." I said in a monotone, then dragged the girl by her wrists with us into the living room. Deidara got hold of a young lady, about twenty-five I guess.

"Let her go!" She cried.

We all just ignored her.

But she didn't give up, she cried more and louder, pleading us to let the younger girl go. She tried running to the girl, but Deidara's grip was firm.

The younger girl just stood there crying really hard, not bothering to try anymore, but I held her wrists just in case.

"Oh please shut up, yeah!" Deidara shouted to the lady, but she didn't listen.

Then his temper got really bad. He slapped her hard enough to make her fall to the floor.

"Now, that will shut her up for a while," he said while evilly grinning, his eyes lighting up.

"Deidara, enough," Sasori ordered.

Deidara just smirked at his order.

Sasori's next move was to go over the the lady and ask her.

"Where is the Scroll of Red Secrets?" He asked.

She didn't answer, just glared at him wildly.

"I will not repeat myself again, where is it?!" He asked, irritation growing.

She still did not answer, just grind her teeth.

At the end Sasori turned around and looked at me for a while, then smirked and said:

"We'll let that girl go if you tell us. Now, where is the scroll?"

The lady hesitated for a long time, looking back and forth at the girl and Sasori before finally agreeing.

"The scroll is not here, it's the village's only precious and is very important. Therefore, it's hidden in the tower of the family Hatsumi. They are the only ones having someone to watch the scroll," she answered.

Deidara looked at Sasori, Sasori giving Deidara a confirming look, telling him that he doesn't think the lady was lying. After that, Sasori walked away from the lady, but Deidara didn't let her go.

"At least let Yuri go," she required.

Deidara just grinned widely, and he released a spider, which crawled on Yuri. Yuri watched it trough her blurry vision, fascinated.

I released her and took some steps aside, because I knew what was coming next.

"Art is bang, un! Katsu!" Deidara said while holding that handseal.

The bomb went off, and the little girl, Yuri, fell to the floor, dead.

The lady beside Deidara cried her till her throat was all sore and dry, and she stood up punching Deidara. No help, Deidara dodged all of them while widely grinning. He enjoyed it.

After some time, he finally decided to finish the fun by setting a bomb off on her heart. After she died, he surely didn't get enough. We couldn't let him set a big bomb, we wanted to be unseen, even though the village haven't got any armies.

Outside Sasori was. We walked, but Sasori slowed down his pace, making Deidara walk in front of us. It was obvious where the tower was, there was only one tower here, at one of the corners of this town.

"You should quit," Sasori said to me.

I just kept looking at the way.

"You aren't the kind that can just kill people like that without wondering," he continued.

I still did not look at him.

"Mizuki, you are not ready for the Akatsuki," he said.

This made me angry. I am not ready? Really? He joined lots of years ago, and he is ready. Why ain't I ready? Why is he talking to me like he knows me, like he can control my life. I am not that girl, not that little helpless girl who cried her eyes dry and didn't even think of killing.

"Don't conclude," I said.

"I saw it in your eyes, you felt sorry for those people," he replied.

"Oh, so our puppet master has got emotions, indeed?" I asked angry of him trying to convince me quitting.

"You should quit."

That crossed the line. For a moment my blood boiled under my skin, my head blew up like a balloon and my stomach wanted to grab him by his neck. Not that it would help, because he is only a puppet.

Then, I smiled.

"I've changed, Sasori," I told him throwing him a glance, then continued walking to the tower without looking at him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Decisions

Chapter 6

Decisions

Mizuki's POV

It was such a pain finding the scroll. The tower had at least twenty floors and we did not know where it was. The first thing we did was set up the perfect plan, us three going in from the window in fifth floor and then catch the first guard we find. We will then try to get information out of him. After that we will go to the location where the scroll is all three of us.

We found out that in a situation like this, it is better to be together than scattered, because we are only looking for one scroll, and the people aren't that strong. If we scatter, we can loose each other and it wouldn't be helping much with the mission.

Sasori still glances at me sometimes. This made me kind of irritated, he didn't have to look after me as if I was a baby. I am old enough to look after myself, seriously. He still thinks I am that little girl who easily was brought down. No I am no longer like that.

I've practiced. I've tried. I've worked hard and always had this aim in my heart. I wanted to find him and be with him, make him understand.

He's got to understand that I've changed.

The first person we caught was a maid that was going to wash some clothes. She had a big basket with lots of clothes in her hand and she looked old enough to retire. Her back was a little hunched and she herself looked too old for these jobs. Still she did them.

She was the perfect victim. She was old and afraid, she would easily give us the information so that we can find the scroll.

Deidara easily pushed her against a wall asking her where the scroll was. The strange thing was that she didn't tell us. She said she was too old anyways, so she wouldn't mind dying. What a thing to say at a time like this. She was just about to yell, alarming everyone about our presence when Sasori sliced her throat with a senbon. Perfect timing, as always.

He still has that technique with being smart and quick, doing things with determination and choosing the right decision in a badly fitted surrounding with time pressure. He did this before, on that mission as well, but that was a wrong decision done too quickly.

Or maybe it was my own fault. I should have understood.

* * *

Story mixed with some flashbacks, past.

Hope u liked air and don't remember to

**Comment, fan and vote!**

_~NPB_


	7. Chapter 7- Sleepless

Chapter 7

Sleepless

Mizuki's POV

My feets couldn't take it any longer. They could break together anytime. I didn't know how much longer I could bear, maybe a mile, maybe just some steps. Every step I took used great amount of my energy, I felt exhausted. We haven't slept for a whole day and now we were heading straight back to the hide out.

I tried to gather my energy by looking at the wonderful landscape, roses. White roses, so pure and clean, reminding me of peace. Yellow roses happily facing the sun, smiling warmly. Orange roses full of feelings, cute and energic. Blue roses, looking deep in thought with lots of past. Pink roses looking cute and sweet.

Then. The red roses. To others, they would say it symbolizes love. Or anger? To me, it symbolized only one thing: Blood.

Blood and war and fights. Kantanas and other weapons. People slicing each other, punches and kicks. Killing each other without a second thought, warm blood spilled on the roses, dying them red as the blood has all ran out from the body, leaving it white and cold. The warmth of blood making the rose blossom.

I shivered at that thought.

It was... Scary.

Sasori was walking in front of me, not even bothering to look or care about me. He used to say that he couldn't care less, and I didn't believe him. Before that time. I finally believed what he said, I would not get a single drop of tear from his eyes if I died.

I closed my eyes for a while to try focus and gather more force to push myself forward. My chakra was running very low. First, I opened my eyes, but found it was better to shut them again. More pleasant.

Then I opened them again, knowing this was the start of a slumber, but couldn't help but close them once again to find the feeling of relax.

More and more, I closed my eyes for longer times, till I couldn't open them once again. They felt too heavy, the eyelids.

And I felt too tired.

* * *

This chapter turned out... Different. I didn't know it would be like this, but hope u liked it!

fan! Vote! Comment!

And keep on reading! CX

~NPB


	8. Chapter 8 - Bonds

Chapter 8

Bonds

-Mizuki's POV-

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry and all. Then, when it got more clear I found myself lying somewhere. Looking around I suddenly understood that I was at the Akatsuki base. Looking around I understood this was Sasori's room, but not only. Half side of this room was full of puppets, tidy and well organized, while the other side was a pure mess and full or sculptures. Defiantly a room Deidara and Sasori shared!

I got up from the bed, which was actually on Deidara's side. Guess Sasori didn't really change a lot, still a person hating others touching his stuff and all! Deidara was on a chair by his desk doodling something while Sasori was making the messurements of the puppet ready. I really wonder how they got to be on the same group without killing each other.

They are so different, yet too similar.

"You're alright, hm?" Deidara asked, making Sasori throw a glance at me, and then going back to his drawings.

"Yes, sure. What happened?" I asked, still not getting it. I remember we got a mission, I remember we went into a tower to get that scroll, I remember it was a success, I remember the old lady, and that girl, and that mother. They died. I remember walking back, and then I don't remember anymore.

"You fainted, un," Deidara replied.

I fainted? This was totally new, I have never ever fainted before, at least not because of not getting enough sleep. This was unbelievable.

"When did I faint?" I questioned.

"You fainted just when we got to the land border, yeah," he said.

"Then you had to carry me?" I asked.

"Yes, all the way back," he said.

Of course it was Deidara, what was I thinking? For the first, Sasori was in Hiruko, for the second, he doesn't like even touching people.

"Thank you, Deidei!" I said to the blond with a smile, he was kind.

He continued doodling and I found it very amusing, it was amazing how he could draw them perfectly, excactly where he wanted the lines.

"You really are good at drawing," I complimented, still looking at his drawings with interest.

"Not just drawing, yeah, but also art," he said.

"Art? What kind if art?" I asked.

"Art is explosions, hm. A moment of flee, a sudden bang, yeah!" He said, eyes getting bigger. He really loved talking about art, didn't he?

"Quit talking that nonsens of yours, brat," Sasori suddenly shot in.

I was impressed by Sasori's words, normally he shouldn't be bothered by these boring conversations, as he meant they were.

"Art's a bang!"

"Art is everlasting. Something wich will be forever and have external beauty."

"It's not, un! It's a moment of flee."

"Everlasting, brat!"

"Explosions!"

"External beauty!"

"A bang!"

Wow, Sasori actually got pretty obsessed in this conversation. I never thought he was like this. He never used to be like this, seems like he has changed, after all.

At the end, somehow, they stopped that quarrel of theirs about their believe in art. If you ask my opinion, I say it was useless. I don't know what art is, I have never thought of it, ever. I am not really a person that's really liking art and stuff. No.

Even though they had a quarrel, I could see through it. It was magical. They might look like they were against each other. I do not know about Deidara, but for Sasori I am sure. He would have killed Deidara, but he didn't. He would have poisoned him with a needle, making him more careful, he didn't. He didn't even do anything, it was just a quarrel.

I could see that this was a bond Sasori has made, this was a kind of friend he found. They fought, quarreled, but he never hated him or anything, and Sasori used to hate everything. He really has changed.

* * *

Someone comment please? Feel really down now X_X

~NPB


	9. STORY FINISHED!

I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST STORY!

I know, I should never have written a NEW STORY before finishing the old ones, but I couldn't help. Our internet was out for two loooooooooooong weeks, so I finally got some time to be a real author and write!

You do not need to know anything about who Deidara is or what Naruto is, all you need to know is that Deidara is a fake character from the anime serie Naruto.

STORY NAME: WHEN I WAS SEVEN | Deidara Fanfiction

PLEASE READ! ^^


End file.
